Mutual Feeling
by Takigawa Tetsuyakun
Summary: Sawamura has a secret crush with Miyuki for months, Sawamura had always thought that it was one sided love, but not until today that he know that it was a mutual feeling. Slight fluff and Drama.


AN: It was one of the old ideas that I dropped and picked it up again, it might not be so smooth like other one that I wrote.

* * *

Sawamura took the chance for the holiday off to go back to his hometown, but he didn't go back alone. The catcher who always makes fun of him is tagging along going back to his home. "Hey, Miyuki, sit properly. Don't lean on me." Sawamura whispered.

"Isn't it all right? There are only us in this bogey." Sawamura looked around in the bogey, he was being self-conscious with Miyuki that he lost sight of his surrounding.

Sawamura had a crush on Miyuki since the first official battery match ended, he couldn't find anymore happiness than throwing his pitch with Miyuki as the catcher, when he was with his friend back in middle school. He did had fun playing with them, but whenever Miyuki is the catcher and guiding him, he felt happy, happy that someone is guiding him on how to pitch his pitch, and the sound when his ball flew into the mitt was attracting him, not to mention his handsome face.

"E-Even so!"

"Just shut up, Sawamura, I wanna sleep." Miyuki said with his playful voice and dropped himself on Sawamura's lap, soon Sawamura could feel that the catcher is slowly falling asleep.

Sawamura looked at Miyuki, it's rare for Sawamura to see the catcher falling asleep. To Sawamura, Miyuki have always been working hard whether it's practice or in the match, sometimes, Sawamura couldn't help himself but to wonder if Miyuki have been resting properly or not.

"Miyuki…senpai…" Sawamura mumbled softly as he slowly put his hand to touch the soft brown haired in front of him, he ruffled it softly and smiled, he couldn't be anymore happier than this, his crush is sleeping on his lap.

"Kazuya-senpai…I like you…" Sawamura confessed to Miyuki with weakly voice, he quickly looked around, when he saw no one is around, he gradually lower his face down, low enough that he could hear Miyuki's breathing.

Sawamura strongly prayed that the catcher doesn't wake up when he's going to steal a kiss from Miyuki. Sawamura tremblingly connected his lip with Miyuki's. He could feel the warmth from Miyuki's breathing and the soft lip, despite his bad mouthing, he got such a tender lip, after a few seconds which Sawamura felt like forever passed, the train did a turn and their forehead clashed with each other.

"Ouch…what did you do, Sawamu-" Miyuki opened his eyes and saw Sawamura's tomato color face with only few inches gap between their face. They exchanged glared with each other, now not only the face but Sawamura's ear has gone red as well.

Miyuki took a little time to assess the situation then he took a guess and asked out to the idiot pitcher. "Sawamura…did you jus-"

"I- I didn't do anything!" Sawamura made a loud noise. "I didn't do anything…" Miyuki saw tears brimmed on Sawamura 's corner.

"O-Oi, Baka. Why did you suddenly cried?"

"No-Nothing!" Sawamura cursed himself, why he's so weak and stupid. When the thought of Miyuki caught him kissing Miyuki in his sleep made him scared, he felt if Miyuki knew what happened, their relationship might not stay the same, that thought alone broke him into tears and now Miyuki have to comfort him.

"I-It's all right, Baka! Stop crying, you'll attract attention." Miyuki pat on the pitcher's head as usual he would did back when he praised him of his good pitches, Sawamura did calm down after that, which only filled Miyuki with curiosity to know what happened, he did have his guess but he wouldn't want to just spurt the question out without any logic.

Miyuki took a look out of the window and check the station he need to get off, it's the next station, he looked around at their belonging and prepared to get off. Sawamura was sitting quietly, feeling down.

"Oi, cheer up! Do you want to show that face to your friends?" Sawamura shook his head. "Then stop looking so gloomy, isn't that stupidity and brightness your strongest point?" Sawamura nodded.

The train gradually slowed down until it completely stops, when the door opened, many loud noises pierced into the train, mostly calling out Sawamura's name. "Look, everyone's calling out your name. Go and meet them, you said that you carried their dream to go to Koshien right?"

Sawamura nodded and took his bags onto his shoulder and walked out to meet them, the moment Sawamura stepped pass through the door, his face change sharply, his face suddenly went back to be colorful again. "You're really an idiot, Sawamura…just plainly idiot, but that dumbness of you is what piqued my interest."

When Miyuki set foot outside of the train, what he saw was beautiful scenery, with vast mountain as far as he could see from the train. He chuckled and thought to himself that this environment really suited how Sawamura was raised.

He would be able to shout and ran as much as he wants, that's explain half of his habit for shouting and how he was able to endure and adapt to the coach training menu easily.

Miyuki watched Eijun smiled and having fun with his friend from afar, Sawamura probably forgot about him but Miyuki didn't mind that, what he minded the most is how his idiot smiled for his friend, it looked like he was so happy to meet them again. Miyuki wished to see Sawamura smiled for him like that, just once is enough for him to be happy.

* * *

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Miyuki Kazuya." Miyuki bowed himself down.

"We all know about you! I'm Sawamura Eitoku, this idiot gramp. Make yourself at home, so how is this idiot doing over there?" Miyuki chuckled, he couldn't stop himself to find Sawamura amusing, the fact that Sawamura's an idiot and everyone calls him an idiot happens and applies everywhere he goes.

"Ooh, he's one of the worst Kohai you could have asked for, he never respect his senpai and he's always so nois-"

"Miyuki, you bastard, what are you saying!" Sawamura cut Miyuki short and point his fingers at Miyuki, shouting loudly like usual.

"There, like that sir." Sawamura's gramp slapped his grandson hard enough to send him flying.

"Didn't I tell you to respect your senior, Eijun!" Miyuki couldn't turn his face around and laughed, he didn't think that Sawamura would react that fast, he's having fun teasing his little Kouhai.

"Oh and he even choke me by pulling grabbing my shirt's collar and hold me sir, that was really something." Sawamura was given another handful slap and Miyuki couldn't help laughing behind their back. Seeing Sawamura getting hit by his gramp was one of the best moment he had ever spent with the idiot pitcher.

"Miyuki, you basta-" Before Sawamura could finish his sentence, he was smacked down into the ground and shouted by his gramps to behave himself properly.

"Hmm…if I remember correctly…I thought someone told me that he wants to go to Seidou because of a certain person, but I can't remember which idiot said it and how that idiot bragged about him every day I mailed that idiot." Miyuki flinched when he heard that sentence, he never heard about that before, and even if he did hear it from Sawamura, he wouldn't be able to take it seriously, but coming from his gramp, the creditability flew over to the cloud.

"G-Gramps! Don't tell him! This guy is so nasty, self-centered and always make fun of me! He's gonna make fun of me later about this!" Sawamura shouted, trying to hide his embarrassment that he didn't notice Miyuki's smirk.

"Hey, Sawamura~. Give me a tour around the place." Miyuki switched his personality instantly, and Sawamura knew way better than anyone that when Miyuki switched his gear, it never meant anything good for him.

"Y-You can just go alone! Aren't you a grown up already?"

"Eijun, is that how you treat a guest? Maybe I need to teach you the proper way how to treat a guest?" Eitoku said as he readied his hands.

"F-Fine, Miyuki. Let's go." Sawamura dragged Miyuki out of the house before he get another handful slap from his gramps.

Although he felt happy that gramp slapped him, it was one of the nostalgic feeling that he missed since when he went to Seidou, well not that he missed it that much since Rei-chan would hit him the way his gramp did, as she learned very quick how to slap him like his gramp did, although it was not the same yet it kept giving him a feeling to come back to feel the real slap from his gramp.

"Where do you want to go?" Sawamura asked as he released his hand from Miyuki and pouted.

"I don't know, somewhere quiet…and a place I can sleep for an hour…"

"Oh, I know a place. It's a field full of flowers and there's a river over there where I used to go fishing with gramp." Sawamura grinned. "It's my favorite place." Sawamura began to lead the way, it's not that far apart from his house, about 15 minutes walk.

"Hey…what about your gramp just said…" Miyuki scratched his head as he turned his face away, unable to look at Sawamura when he's talking. "is it true that you…" When he turned back to see the boy, he was running in front of him, already making a distance. "Oi! Idiot! Don't run away!"

Sawamura ran as fast as he could, he didn't want to come alone with Miyuki because he knew very well that Miyuki's going to bring this up, and he wouldn't be able to lie to Miyuki if he asked about it.

Sawamura had been limiting his actions for the past 4 months, so that Miyuki wouldn't notice his feeling, now his effort just instantly vanished in a blink of an eye. He just wished he could disappear right now.

"Hey, idiot, wait up!" Sawamura kept on running until he tripped on his own foot and his face hit the dirt, rolling on the floor down the slope later. "Idiot, how did you trip on your own foot?" Miyuki said as finally caught up with the pitcher.

"I-It just happened!" Sawamura shouted and sat himself up, shaking off the dirt off his clothes.

The birds chirping attracted their attention. Unlike Sawamura who was already get used to the scenery, Miyuki was gasping at the awesomeness of the scenery in front of him, he have never been outside Tokyo in his life, he always spent his life practicing baseball and walking around in Tokyo, never once did he step into another prefecture.

Miyuki looked at the beautiful scenery, the birds are flying on the sky, some of them were jumping around on the ground, he reached out his hands to touch it, his hands were shaking with excitement.

It was the first time he could experience a nature first hand, since in Tokyo this would have been impossible, it's only skyscraper everywhere, and nature was nowhere to be found.

The bird let him touch its head and rub it gently, Miyuki could feel the softness of its fur and started to rub it gently and he took it on his hands.

Sawamura didn't leave his gaze from Miyuki even for a second, Miyuki was smiling gently, and innocently, something that he would have never expected to see. Sawamura slowly smiled as he watched his secret crush played with the birds although he was jealous of the little bird, he wished Miyuki would do that to him too.

The bird soon left Miyuki's side as it flies back to its own mother, who was making a nest on the tree nearby.

Miyuki took another glance at the scenery, he saw the lake, and the beautiful reflection from the sun, and behind the lake, in a distant is a vast mountain line.

He walked up to the lake and slowly dipped his hand into the cold water, it was his first time to touch the nature this close up, he had always look up in the book in elementary school about the nature in other prefecture, and truth be told, due to his family's business, he wasn't expected that he got the chance to come out of Tokyo to be one with nature like this.

Miyuki look into the water, it was clear as the sky when he took a closer look at it, he could see small fish and swimming in the lake but then when he saw a big shadow, he was surprised and jumped back, "W-Woah!?"

Sawamura was laughing when he saw Miyuki jumped back, he never expected someone like Miyuki to be taken by surprise. Miyuki felt like he wanted to make fun of Sawamura right away, but dismissed the thought when the wind blown strongly yet it was a gentle breeze.

Miyuki smiled as he stretched himself, he never felt so refreshed and relaxed before, the changed in scenery really helped him calm down and relax, no wonder elder people like to go on a sight-seeing trip, now he understands a part of it.

"Is this…your favorite place?" Miyuki asked as he thought to himself the reason that Sawamura always gave relaxed and refreshed aura around him must be dued to his home town scenery. Unlike him who grew up in Tokyo under the stress and the pollution, Sawamura grew up in a quiet, relaxed and beautiful environment, no wonder he's so optimistic about thing. There wouldn't be stress if one would to grow up or study in such a calming environment.

"Yeah…you like it too? Too bad I didn't bring the fishing pole, or I could show you a trick how to fish up a big fish?"

"Ohoho? The idiot talks big now huh? An idiot who doesn't know how to control his pitch knows how to control a fishing rod? I think my ears were playing prank on me." Miyuki smirked.

"You jerk! Just wait! I'm going to show you tomorrow!" Sawamura shouted and issued him a dare. "If I can fish up a big fish, you'll be my slave for one day!" Sawamura grinned.

"And what if you can't?" Miyuki asked back, interesting in the bet Sawamura just told him.

"Then I'll be your slave for one day of course!"

"Deal."

"I'll make you regret placing a bet with me about fishing!" Sawamura laughed, and point his thumb to himself.

"Sawamura, come over here. I want to ask you something." Sawamura ran up to Miyuki like a puppy running towards his owner, whenever he's lost in his laughing, he would become a simple mind idiot and would forget what happened around his surrounding or what he was feeling before his laughter.

"What is it, Miyuki-Senpai?" Miyuki smirked before wrapped his hand around the boy waist.

"You're really such an idiot, aren't you? You were running away from me just now, and now you walked up to me." Sawamura who just realized what just happened tried to struggle to get free of Miyuki's grasp. "You're just one big idiot."

"W-What do you want!" Sawamura shouted trying to hide his flushed face.

"This is your favorite place right?" Miyuki asked, his voice soft and gentle like Sawamura had hoped to hear from him since the first day after their official match with Kiryu.

"Y-Yeah, s-so?" Sawamura stuttered, wondering what Miyuki is trying to ask him.

"Then who's your favorite person?" Miyuki whispered into Sawamura's ear, it felt like a thunder strike his heart, being in Miyuki's arm already made him flustered enough and now he whispered into his ear with a question like this? Sawamura could feel his heart thumbing and throbbing in his chest. "Who was that person…that your gramp said about it…just tell me…I want to know…honestly…"

Sawamura was lost in his thought as what he should say, should he tell Miyuki honestly? Will he be able to lie to Miyuki? Did Miyuki already know the answer but just want to hear from his mouth? What if he lied and Miyuki found out later? Will he still be catching his pitch? Of if he tell Miyuki what he really feel now, will Miyuki leave his life?

Sawamura gathered his thought for a few minutes and Miyuki waited to hear the answer from his partner's lip.

"It's…It's you…Miyuki…I like you…" Sawamura blushed when he finally said it out, turning his face away from Miyuki but still looking at the catcher's expression with the corner of his eyes.

"Me too, I had my eyes on you since we first met…I like you too, Sawamura." The wind blew, as strong as the word that struck down into Sawamura's head.

Sawamura couldn't express exactly what's he feeling at the moment, he was happy that his feeling was mutual but at the same time, he felt upset? Or maybe angry? He didn't know what to call it but he knew that this feeling came from having to hold back his feelings for 4 months.

"W-Why didn't you say anything then! Do you know how hard I was trying to hold back my feeling!?" Sawamura shouted.

"I know, and it's kind of fun to watch you struggle with your feeling…" Miyuki smirked evilly and chuckled.

"Y-You jerk! I take that back I hate you!…how could I fall for such a nasty person-" The catcher connected his lip with the pitcher in front of him before the pitcher could finish his sentence. "You're so noisy, baka…keep it down."

"Then…make me stop being noisy…" Sawamura's face turned red like a watermelon's inside, Miyuki was puzzled at first about what Sawamura told him, but it didn't take him long to realize what Sawamura wanted.

"You're so adorable…Sawamura."

"D-Don't say such embarrassing thing!" They looked into each other's eyes before they slowly close the gap between each other before their lip touched, Miyuki wrapped his arms around Sawamura's waist and one of his hands supported Sawamura's head and pulled his head tightly.

"Hey…I don't have to hold back anymore right…?"

"Who told you to hold yourself back anyway…?" Miyuki pat the boy's head gently.

"Then…let me hug you…from behind…I've always wanted to do that…"

"What, only a hug?"

"Y-You got a problem with that?" Sawamura blushed as he said that to Miyuki, averting his eyes.

"Nope...but smiled for me, first...I've always wanted to see you smile for me." Sawamura smiled just like he was told, it was the same smile that Miyuki saw after he left the train, Miyuki slowly turned his back around, grinning. He couldn't be any happier today.

Sawamura reluctantly held out his arms before he slowly wrapped his arms around Miyuki, he slowly feel the Miyuki's broad back and his lean chest, he could feel the warm radiating from Miyuki's body, it was one of the feeling that he was searching for.

"Are you really content with just a hug?" Miyuki asked.

"Yeah…since I already kissed you back on the train…" Sawamura reply without thinking about the consequences as usual.

"Huh…!? As I thought when our head crush that time, you kissed me! I thought I was dreaming!"

"D-Does it matter now? You like me anyway…so it's not like you lose anything." Miyuki twitched his body back to face Sawamura and looked at the pitcher.

"Well…it doesn't I guess. I'm glad that it wasn't a dream."

"Me too…I'm glad that this wasn't a dream…I have never thought the day that I'd be able to tell you my feeling would come…" Sawamura smiled, he couldn't tell how much he was happy at the moment.

"I'm glad that I met you…" Both of them said at same time and laughed, they have been holding back their own feeling for a long time and now, they're able to express it openly to each other.

Since then, they've been on the same polar, everything they thought and did was the same, their trains of thought for each other. They could guess what each other feel just by taking a glance at the eyes, everything they did, became mutual.

* * *

hope I didn't make anything...weird or inconsistent...IΣ(≡ω≡ﾉ)ﾉ!

Thanks for spending your free time to take up my fanfic :)


End file.
